Fishing floats have been in use for many years, and have taken many shapes and forms, but always comprises a body of cork or similar buoyant material, secured to a line, with a hook beneath the body, exposed to snag flesh or debris, clothing or the like. It is an object of this invention to provide a novel float having means for protection against accidental contact with the hooks, protecting the hook, and releasing the hook to exposure only after the float contacts the water.